psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rchie743/Season Seven Recap
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello! Now that season seven has come to a close, I am going to attempt to do brief recap of all the episodes as best I can, and then add in my two cents. Don't call me a hater, or scream at me in the comments; they are just my personal opinions, and don't count for anything. ALRIGHT then, here we go! 'Santabarbaratown 2' The first and long anticipated episode of season seven started off with a bang - literally. After recapping the season six finale, the search to find Henry's shooter was on, right after being escorted to the hospital, via ambulance. In the end, the shooter is caught, Henry lives, and Shawn matured (slightly). Also, the Blueberry got split in half. 'My Opinion' I really liked this episode, and not just because I spent the last 10 months waiting for iiitttt (see what I did there? )! It was engaging and funny at the same time; it was also nice to see Shawn emotional for his dad. I enjoyed this one and had my hopes high for the rest of the season. Okay, moving on. 'Juliet Takes a Luvvah' The second episode of season seven was more focused on the characters love lives, rather then an actual case. Madeline came back to town, Gus gets a girlfriend (who Shawn believed was a murderer), and Juliet and Shawn try to resolve hiccups in their relationship. And they move in together. And the Blueberry got fixed. 'My Opinion' I didn't like this episode. At all. It was dry, having little to no humor - and the humor it had just wasn't funny to me. It would have been tolerable, had the case in the episode been more prominent, but it wasn't. It left me hoping and praying Lassie Jerky would be better. 'Lassie Jerky' The third episode was in the style of The Blair Witch Project, which for various reasons I have not watched. Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassie all solve a murder in the woods that somehow links to Serbians... Lassie gets his leg caught in a bear trap and gets shot. 'My Opinion' This episode would have been much funnier without Kate. I didn't find her funny, just rude and annoying. I did like the part when Lassie was filming then passed out and got dragged away by "Bigfoot". That cracked me up. 'No Country for Two Old Men' The fourth episode of season seven is about what happens when the gang goes to Mexico. Juliet had some character growth and Henry bonded with her step-dad. Gus was having mixed feelings about his relationship with Rachael and Maximus, but in the end decided that he was better off with them. 'My Opinion' I liked this one, even though it was very unbelievable. Lloyd and Henry's interactions brought hilarity, and it was altogether fun. Even though I predicted the ending. '100 Clues' In the fifth episode of season seven and the one-hundredth total episode was a sort of parody of the film Clue, which I again have never watched. It was the first episode that the fans got to vote for the endings. Not a lot happened in this episode regarding character growth of happenings, but Curt Smith did get shot. 'My Opinion' I didn't really like this one. The jokes were lame, the case wasn't really interesting and I really wish I hadn't voted for the butler. Really. 'Cirque du Soul' The sixth episode of season seven is about what happens when Psych goes to the big top and witnesses a murder. And trust me, it ain't pretty - especially not when Rachael finds out that Maximus was right there when it happened. Not much happens, except that Gus and Rachael struggle with their relationship, but work it out in the end. Also, Marlowe gets out of prison on parole, and to get back at her parole officer, she and everyone's favorite head detective get engaged. 'My Opinion' I really liked this one, even though the case wasn't very interesting. I liked the interactions between Shawn, Gus, and Maximus. And it was great to have Marlowe back. 'Deez Nups' The seventh episode of season seven mainly focuses on Carlowe's wedding. (Yes, I just called them Carlowe. No, we are not making a page on the wiki for it.) Marlowe gets kidnapped, but Lassie heroically saves her (with help from Shawn!) The wedding is, ummm, less then perfect. Oh yeah, I almost forgot - Juliet figures out that Shawn isn't psychic and breaks up with him. 'My Opinion' Though this episode was very random, goofy, and rather dumb, it was funny nonetheless, and I enjoyed it! I wasn't shocked that Juliet found out, I knew that awhile ago - thanks to an amazing spoiler site that I found during Psych's ten month hiatus. It was a pretty good episode, aside from Buzz's, umm, incident. 'Right Turn or Left for Dead' The eighth episode of season seven is the follow up to the previous one. This episode was a bit difficult to follow, with two alternate timelines - one were Shawn and Juliet are still together, and one were they are not. In the end though, Juliet stays mad at Shawn and they don't get back together. Plus she kicks him out of their home. 'My Opinion' Although hard to follow, I enjoyed this one. It was very interesting with the two parts, and Lassie Jr. was adorable. I can't help it! That dog was too cute! 'Juliet Wears the Pantsuit' the ninth episode of season seven deals with an identity thief, who stole Juliet's identity to run from here ex. Juliet appears to be more friendly with Shawn, but won't take any further steps to fix their relationship. 'My Opinion' I liked this one, but it did seem a bit like a filler episode. Not much more that I can say about it because not that much really happened. Okay, umm, moving on! 'Santa Barbarian Candidate' The tenth episode of season seven focuses on Shawn Spencer's campaign for Mayor. Yes, you heard right. Mayor. When the current mayor is murdered, Shawn goes undercover to investigate. Needless to say, he doesn't get the job. (Thank goodness!) Shawn and Juliet dance, but don't get back together. 'My Opinion' I thoroughly enjoyed this episode. Especially Shawn's commercial. I laughed so hard at that part. I was going to post it on this blog, but couldn't find it on Youtube, so I guess we will have to do without it. 'Office Space' The eleventh episode of season seven takes place at Gus's office, where a murder has occurred. And Gus tampered withe the crime scene. BIG TIME. Now first you are probably scratching your head saying "WAIT a sec! Gus still has that job?!?!" The answer is 'yes, he does'. Anywho, Shawn and Gus solve the case, and nothing big happens, character development wise. 'My Opinion' I loved this episode! I almost died of laughter when Shawn and Gus were "fixing" the crime scene. Oh, that was too funny. I'm cracking up right now! 'Dead Air' The twelfth episode of season seven is a radio-themed episode. I know what you're thinking - "Aww yeah, Gus can finally use his radio voice!" That's what I said anyway. The radio station manager was totally crushing on Gus, even though he was dating Rachael, who went back to England with Maximus for six months at the end of the episode. That's pretty much it... 'My Opinion' This one was just okay. It didn't have the wow factor I was hoping that it would have, but it was better then some of the episodes at the beginning of the season. I would definitely watch it again. 'Nip and Suck It' The thirteenth episode of season seven is based on plastic surgery - also the name mocks the television show Nip/Tuck. One of Henry's ex-flames appeared, Shawn and Juliet got back together in a less then touching fashion. Seriously, Shawn just told Gus that they were together again. Also, Rachael sent Gus a cookie basket and a card saying "we need to talk' leaving him to think that their relationship is in the dust. 'My Opinion' This one was a bit slow, but I enjoyed it. I kinda want to know about what is going on with Gus and Rachael, because that won't get resolved till season eight. Still, what did she need to tell him? Ah well, I will probably have to wait another 10 months to figure out... 'No Trout About It' Here it is. The big season finale. The mayor sends down a consultant named "Harris Trout" to whip the SBPD back into shape, and in the process, Trout suspends Chief Vick for six months, fires Buzz, Shawn, and Gus, and demotes Lassiter from Head Detective. 'My Opinion' I LOVED IT! This was the Psych I waited so long for. I actually enjoyed Trout's behavior, he was so odd. I mean, we are all used to Shawn's oddness, but this guy was just weird! Call me cruel, but I loved the ending because it's leaving me hungry for more, but not going to make me waste the next 10-12 months worrying about what will happen. It also brings up some questions that I have: Now that Lassie is no longer Head Detective is Juliet? Did they write Buzz off of the show? I have no doubt that Shawn and Gus will be hired by the SBPD in the future, though. 'That's all, folks!' Well, that's all I have to say! Feel free to share your own opinion in the comments below - I do ask that you not be rude and leave unkind comments because you do not share my opinion. These are just my personal opinions and aren't meant to offend anyone in any way. Everyone has different tastes when it comes to television. Yours and mine might be very, but please don't feel offended by my opinions on the episodes. Thanks, and it's been fun! Category:Blog posts